Sayonara Solitia
by Crimson Darkness8
Summary: Hermoine finds out that Pansy has accepted the Dark Mark. Which will she choose the side of light or the side of darkness?


Disclaimer: I don not own Harry Potter or any related characters. They all belong to J. K. Rowling.

Warning: Femslash basically.

Pairing: Hermoine/Pansy

A/N: Hey again. Never thought you would see me so soon again, did you. Don't worry, I'm just as surprised that I didn't take six months for my next story. I think you guys are really helping with my procrastination problem. Those reviews on my last story really made me happy. I even updated my profile (YAY me -). Ne way enough of my praise and on with the story.

Sayonara Solitia

"_Hermoine, she's a death eater. I saw the dark mark myself."_

I couldn't get Ron's words out of my head. I had always suspected, but never asked. Now I had to know for sure. I had to hear it from her lips. I'd already checked the dungeons, classrooms, and my own room. Now I stood in the great hall, looking up at the enchanted ceiling. It was pouring rain and rain clouds were blocking the sun completely, leaving the castle in a dark gloom. There was a flash of lightning followed immediately by a crack of thunder, so loud that it shook my insides.

_"Hermoine face it. She's just using you to get to us, to Harry. She doesn't care about you. She's just using you." "What Ron is trying to say is that she's only using you as a means to an end." "That's right Harry, because anything Slytherin is automatically connected to you in some kind of plot or evil scheme." "Moine please. Why can't you see that she's nothing but a slimy snake? She's not capable of feelings, much less love." "And you are?"_

I closed my eyes against the memory. I hadn't meant to be so harsh. I just wanted him to stop talking about her that way. She was capable of feelings and love, as she had exhibited time and time again to me. I made my way towards the courtyards.

_"I'm more capable of loving than that bitch is." "Whoa Weasel, take it easy or you might blow a blood vessel." "Speak of the devil and she shall appear." " Ouch Potter, that hurt." "Is it true?" "Yeah, you owe her truth if anything else." "I don't owe her anything." "Would you?" "I wouldn't tell a filthy Mudblood like you the name of my cat, much less anything significant. Even if my life depended on it."_

I gasped for air as I felt a sharp tug at my heart. The memory had hurt just as much as the actual event. I didn't mean to push her in front of the others. I didn't mean for it to go that far. After that, she just left.

_"Are you going to tell me that she actually loves you? That's the way she shows you her love." "Its a lot more love than I ever got from you." "Moine…" "No! I love her and I will be by her side no matter what!"_

I began to run a little faster. I'd been outside for a while now and was about to give up when I saw her. Pansy Parkinson stood in the center of the closed off courtyard, watching my every move. I noticed that she was caressing her forearm. I stepped from under the archway and into the pouring rain. Our eyes locked as I made my way towards her. She didn't say anything as I took her right hand and brought it to my cheek. I sighed when she ran her thumb over my lips.

I let my eyes slide shut as she pressed her lips gently against mine. I knew she didn't mean it, but my eyes remained shut, as she began to speak. "I didn't mean what I said, any of it. You believe me don't you…? Hermoine."

I opened my eyes to see her scowling. If it weren't for the worried look in her eyes, I would've thought she was mad at me. Instead of answering her question, I dragged my nail down her left forearm and got the reaction I was looking for. She shuddered slightly and her eyes flashed. I began to caress her arm gently with my thumb. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. She sighed and closed her eyes enjoying my caresses. Her reaction to my caresses completely caught me by surprise. Her breathing became slightly shallow and uneven and when she opened her eyes, they were half lidded and a shade darker.

"I didn't want to, not now anyway. I didn't want this to be a factor in our relationship."

I felt a giddy in my stomach at the fact that she felt that their relationship was more important, but I was still disappointed.

"You should have told me as soon as it happened." "Would it have mattered?"

I looked away from her eyes and to where I was caressing her arm. I couldn't see anything through the rain, but I could feel her muscles tense and relax with each stroke, and there was a slight heat coming from where I was sure the dark mark was located. "Tell me you love me?" I hated that my voice sounded needy, but I had to know.

"I love you." She said without a moment's hesitation, which made me snap my head up to see if she was being serious.

Her gaze was so unbidden with emotion including love that I pulled her into a searing kiss. Never one to fall behind, she fell into the kiss shoving her tongue into my mouth and wrapping her arms around my waist. Her tongue coiled around mine, stroking and sucking all at once. It was all too much for me and I pulled out of the kiss, sucking in some much needed air.

"No it wouldn't have mattered." I whispered breathlessly.

She smiled at me and brought her lips to mine in a soft touch. I felt so overwhelmed by the gentleness of that kiss that I began to feel lightheaded. I don't know how she did it but the next thing I know is that we are in my room. I'm sitting on the edge of my bed, wearing only my underwear, and she's standing before me in all her glory, clad only in her underwear. Her breath was a little more than uneven and her entire body was completely flushed. My eyes landed on her forearm.

I grabbed it gently and brought it to my lips. I closed my eyes as I began to kiss it softly. "Hermoine…" she sighed and somewhere in the back of my head, I registered that it was my name she was saying so desperately. It was as if my without my name to express her emotions, she would fall into a million pieces.

I opened my eyes and looked up to see her with her eyes closed as she tried to control her breathing. I didn't want that though, I wanted her inhibited.

My tongue darted out and slowly licked the spot I had been kissing. She hissed and her eyes snapped open to lock with mine. Her eyes were a flurry of emotion, passion, desire, ecstasy, and most of all, love. I let my tongue slide over her smooth skin again. She gasped and he entire body tensed but she never took her eyes off of me. I let my gaze fall and licked her arm again, this time applying more pressure.

My licks became more feverant as my tongue probed her skin, coaxing the Dark Mark to appear. She was moaning now, completely lost in the sensations I was causing her. I could feel the heat under my tongue grow more and more.

She slid her fingers into my hair, grasped my head and tugged a little. I turned to look at her and before I knew what was going on, her lips were on mine in a ferocious kiss. Her tongue filled my mouth as she pushed me back onto the bed. I pulled my head back, gasping for the air she had sucked right out of me.

Not missing a beat, she latched onto my ear, licking, biting, and sucking. I moaned loudly and she began to maneuver me towards the center of the bed. "After you have received the Dark Mark, Professor Snape gives you a potion to conceal it…" she began to whisper hotly into my ear "… but that alone isn't enough. You must have a great amount of restraint and control in order to keep it hidden."

Her hand began to lightly travel the expanse of my skin, teasing me as only she could. I arched into her touch, waiting for her to continue. "I have next to no restraint when I'm around you and when you do things like that…" she took my mouth in another breathtaking kiss "…I lose what little rational thought or control I have left." She said kissing along my jaw and down my throat.

That's when I noticed the skull with a snake moving within it, hissing at me. "And I assure you…" she whispered against my collarbone, pulling my attention away from the Dark Mark that was seeping out of her arm like thick black ink through parchment, "…I'm going to make you lose just as much control." And as she bit down hard and tongued the bruise that began to appear, I truly believed that she was going to drive me insane.

She was on the verge of sleep, and I was right there with her, but before I could sleep peacefully, with her arms wrapped securely around me, her body pressed tightly against my back (our sweat making her stick to me even more), and her head between my shoulders, I had to know something. "Pansy…" I whispered, not wanting to alarm her into moving from our position.

"Hmmm." She mumbled obviously more unconscious than not.

"What's the name of your cat?"

She chuckled slightly and for a moment I thought she was laughing at me. Before I could ask what was so funny, she answered.

" I don't have a cat. To be honest I never liked the wretched things. Crookshanks, I only tolerate because of you." She said quietly, her breath rolling across my shoulders.

I smiled and she shifted slightly, placing her arm diagonally across my chest. My eyes began to shut but then she began to speak again.

"I do have a black stallion, pure-breed mustang named Ryzen. He'll be five in December." She hesitated a moment and I waited patiently for her to continue. "Perhaps during Christmas break you could meet him, if you'd like."

Still smiling I placed my hand on top of hers, clutching it to my chest. "I would like that a lot."

"Good." She whispered before relaxing against me.

'Yeah good.' I thought as I drifted to sleep with the comfort of her body so close to mine and from the warmth in my heart radiated from the Dark Mark.

End

A/N: Ok there are a few thanks in order. First I would like to thank my beta, Danielle for going over my story with a fine toothcomb and helping me with my errors. Next I would like to thank Alex for typing it up because if he hadn't there's no telling when it would have been posted. And last but not least I would like to thank my reviewers who took the time to tell me what they thought about my stories. They really did help speed up the process on this story. One more thing, the title of my story is the name of the ending theme song to Chrono Crusade the anime. It was what inspired me to write this story in the first place. Thanks again for reading and please review and let me know what you thought. Who knows it might prompt me to post my next fic 'Taking Over Me'.


End file.
